Consequences
by Amazing girl 55
Summary: The Ancient Laws were created to keep peace in the mythologic world, and in many cases, it did. But in some cases The Ancient Laws started wars and disrupted the peace that the Gods of Olympus tried so hard to maintain. One such example is the second Titan war. Unknowingly the Gods were breaking The Ancient Laws from the beginning.


**Full summary:** **The Ancient Laws were created to keep peace in the mythologic world, and in many cases, it did. But in some cases The Ancient Laws started wars and disrupted the peace that the Gods of Olympus tried so hard to maintain. One such example is the second Titan war. Unknowingly the Gods were breaking The Ancient Laws from the beginning. They claimed some of their children, while the others were left neglected. When Apollo received a vision from the three Fates, showing the war with Kronos and his followers, he saw that the end of the war came with a terrible tragedy, the sacrifice of Perseus Jackson. The gods decided that if the Ancient Laws weren't keeping the peace like they were made to do, what was their purpose? So when Percy's mother died a few days (as a result from the Fates' interference)after Apollo received the vision, the Gods decided to raise him on Olympus and broke the Ancient Laws by doing so. Soon all the Gods get attached to him, but the Fates** **interfere once again.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the mentioned characters

**Chapters 1 The Vision**

**Artemis' POV**

After being called away from my hunters for an "important" council meeting, nobody even had the decency to start the meeting.

"How dare you break the oath!"

"That's my wife your making out with!"

*snore*

"Stop killing my favorite couples!"

"Eat more cereal!"

"Mother Rhea always loved me best!"

I let this go on for a few more minutes until I finally lost my patience.

"Shut the Hades up!"

At that everyone finally shut up.

"Now what is so important that you took me away from the hunt, that YOU assigned?"

My father cleared his throat and officially started the meeting. After an hour of rambling on about some weather problem, he finally got to the more important things.

"As many of you know Apollo has been in coma for the past year" he paused, unsure of how to explain " he woke up yesterday, saying he received a message from the Fates."

I was especially familiar with Apollo being in coma, he hadn't bothered me for a long time, I had almost missed him. Even some of my newest hunters were wondering where he went,I was relieved that he was okay, he is still my brother, after all, until I realized what he said next.

Everyone gasped, none of the Gods had seen the Fates for quite a while, and even when they did, the Fates they did not give them an important message.

"It is about the future, there is a war coming" more gasps "I have decided that the best way to understand the next course of action is to use an Iris Message to watch the more important parts of Apollo's dream."

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show them my dream" Apollo announced, finally coming into the throne room.

**Third POV**

**The Dream**

_There was a baby with sea green eyes and raven black hair, leaning over him was Poseidon, who was obviously his father._

_"One day you will be a great hero, but you must suffer a great sacrifice, for this I am sorry, all your future hardships are my fault, and one day I hope you can forgive me." _

_Then the scene shifted, now the boy was 12 years old. He was seen in a museum, fighting off a fury. Then he was seen in camp with a hologram of a trident over his head. Finally he was on Olympus with Zues' lightning bolt held up as an offering._

_The next series of pictures was him only a bit older, fight off some bull's at camp half blood's border. Then he was seen on a hippocampus riding to a cruise ship. He was then seen in circe's island, after being turned back into a human. Next he was seen fighting a cyclops, with another smaller cyclops, with the Golden Fleece in the background. Finally he was seen with a girl that literally came from a pine tree._

_There were many more scenes until it finally stopped at a 16 year old boy, all bloodied and bruised, taking his last breath._

With that the dream ended.

**The End Of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, this is a story that is already up on wattpad, I will be posting the next two chapters later today. **

**This is obviously an alternative universe. Their will be romance, but not Percabeth. Also some of the Gods will be out of character, but that is key to my story so it doesn't matter.**

**At the end of the third chapter, I will start writing riddles and give one hint for each of them, everyone only gets one guess. The first person to get the answer correct, with the correct reasoning, will have a small say as to what happens in the next few chapters.**


End file.
